


Besser mit dir

by trustmescully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustmescully/pseuds/trustmescully
Summary: Dies ist eine Songfic, basierend auf dem Lied von Jeanette Biedermann – Besser mit dirIch möchte keine Copyrights verletzen :)
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 3





	Besser mit dir

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist eine Songfic, basierend auf dem Lied von Jeanette Biedermann – Besser mit dir  
> Ich möchte keine Copyrights verletzen :)

Ich bin gern allein wie der Lonesome Rider  
Wird es mir zu eng, such' ich schnell das Weite  
Doch mit dir ist es anders  
Denn wenn du mich anlachst  
Bleibt mein Gedankenkarussell mal ganz kurz stehen  
(Jeanette Biedermann – Besser mit dir)

FBI Hauptquartier, Kellerbüro  
15 Uhr

Ich blicke meiner Partnerin Dana Scully über die Schulter, als sie mir in einer älteren Fallakte etwas zeigt und atme ihren Duft nach Erdbeeren und Lemongras ein. Dieser Duft passt exakt zu ihr, wie ich finde. Gesagt habe ich es ihr nie, denn wir sind Kollegen und Freunde. Beste Freunde zwar, jedoch bin ich in dieser Hinsicht eher der Schüchterne. So viele zweideutige Anzüglichkeiten ich ihr auch manchmal an den Kopf werfe – wenn es direkt um ihre Person geht, dann bin ich raus. Zu persönlich, zu nah. Fox Mulder ist ein Einzelgänger. Im FBI ging mir eigentlich seit Jahren jeder aus dem Weg, denn ich war zu speziell mit meinen wilden und paranoiden Theorien.

„Mulder, wie war das damals mit dem unsichtbaren Unsichtbaren?“, zog sie mich nun auf und lachte leise.

„Sehr lustig, Partner“, erwidere ich, grinse aber trotzdem und knuffe sie sanft in die Schulter. 

Schmunzelnd schloss sie die Akte wieder und steckte sie zurück in den Aktenschrank, um sich zu mir umzudrehen. Scully blickte mir in die Augen, ihr Blick war unergründlich. Normalerweise konnte ich in ihnen lesen wie in einem offenen Buch. In diesem Moment war mir dieser Luxus jedoch verwehrt. Fragend ob ich meine Augenbrauen und grinste mein halbes Grinsen, da ich nicht wusste, warum sie mich so seltsam ansah,

Ich weiß die Zeit macht's uns nicht immer einfach  
Aber zu zweit wird es irgendwie leichter

„Heute Abend auf einen Film und eine Pizza bei mir, Mulder?“

„Oh, ja, klar“, antworte ich nach einigen Sekunden perplex und lege meinen Kopf leicht schräg. „Wann soll ich bei dir sein, Scully?“

Sie wirft einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr an ihrem Handgelenk und denkt kurz nach, um mich wieder anzuschauen. 

„Gegen 19 Uhr wäre optimal. Bringst du uns Pizza mit? Ich habe Bier im Kühlschrank. Und Rotwein.“

„Die übliche Pizza, G-Woman?“

„Du hast es erfasst, Agent Mulder“, neckte sie mich und ich grinste wieder.

Weil du so bist wie du bist  
Und mich nicht verändern willst  
Egal was passiert, es ist besser mit dir  
Weil bei uns immer was geht  
Du mein Chaos verstehst  
Oh, egal was passiert  
Es ist besser mit, besser mit dir  
Ooh oh oh oh oh, besser mit dir  
Ooh oh oh oh oh

In den letzten Wochen hatten wir uns ab und an nach Feierabend am Wochenende getroffen und einfach entspannt einen Film auf VHS geschaut, Pizza oder Sushi gegessen und uns privat etwas besser kennengelernt. Meistens saßen wir in ihrem Apartment auf der Couch, da meine vier Wände genau so chaotisch sind wie mein ganzes Denken und Handeln. Aber sie versteht es damit umzugehen und hat mir glaubhaft versichert, dass sie mein Apartment zwar chaotisch, aber nicht schmutzig findet. Sie nimmt mich, wie ich bin und steht immer zu mir. Das liebe ich so an ihr. Ja – Liebe. Etwas, was ich mir in den vier Jahren nie eingestehen wollte. Dennoch habe ich es in den wenigen Wochen deutlich gemerkt und kann es nicht mehr leugnen. Sagen werde ich es ihr nicht, denn ich bin mir sicher, dass sie nicht mehr als Freundschaft für mich empfindet. Und diese Freundschaft möchte ich um nichts in der Welt gefährden. Wir sind ein eingespieltes Team und eine eisenharte Einheit.

Manchmal gibt es Tage an denen wir uns streiten  
Und dann tut's mir leid, weil ich oft zu weit geh'  
Doch wenn du mich anlachst  
Und mir alles verzeihen kannst  
Merk' ich erst wie selten ich dir danke sag'

Im Job haben wir uns ziemlich oft in den Haaren, da sie meinen paranornalen Theorien nicht folgen kann und will, da sie die rationale Wissenschaftlerin ist und mir ständig Kontra gibt. Es sind kleine Streitereien, nichts weiter von Bedeutung. Aber ich sehe, wie ich sie oftmals mit meinen unbedachten Aussagen verletze und sie sich dann enttäuscht von mir abwendet und geht. Meistens hat sie sich am nächsten Tag wieder beruhigt und lächelt mich mit ihrem nur für mich reservierten Scullylächeln an und alles war wieder gut, da sie mir verziehen hat. Habe ich mich jemals dafür bedankt? So richtig? Ich glaube nicht. Das muss ich unbedingt nachholen, denn sie ist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben.

Mulders Apartment, Alexandria  
ca. 18 Uhr:

Mittlerweile hatten wir das Büro verlassen und waren in unsere Apartments gefahren. Ich habe geduscht, mir ein paar Klamotten übergezogen und sitze nun auf meiner Couch und blicke auf das Foto in meinen Händen. Scully und ich waren dort zu sehen, auf der letzten Weihnachtsfeier des FBI. Sie hatte mich überredet mit ihr dort hinzugehen, weil sie allein nicht wollte. Es hatte nicht viel Überredungskunst gebraucht, denn ich kann ihr selten einen Wunsch abschlagen. Sie ist einfach meine Achillessehne. Manchmal übertreibe ich mit meinem Beschützerinstinkt, das weiß ich zu gut – aber ich habe Angst sie zu verlieren. 

Zärtlich streiche ich über ihr Gesicht auf dem Foto und muss lächeln. Sie ist so wunderschön. Klassische Gesichtszüge, sinnliche Lippen. Wie sich diese wohl anfühlen? Ich würde sie so gern küssen und eine Beziehung mit ihr führen, wie verliebte sie haben. Aber nein, dass geht nicht. 

Alles ist besser mit dir  
Ich bin für nichts in der Welt zu feige  
Denn ich weiß, du bleibst an meiner Seite  
Weil du so bist wie du bist  
Und mich nicht verändern willst

Mein Blick fällt auf die grün beleuchtete digitale Anzeige meines Videorecorders. So langsam kann ich mich auf den Weg machen. Unsere Lieblingspizzeria liegt in Georgetown, direkt bei Scully um die Ecke, also fahre ich keinen Umweg. Ich ziehe mir meine Turnschuhe an, schnappe mir meine Lederjacke und ziehe sie über, um mit Schlüssel und Portemonnaie das Apartment zu verlassen. 

Scullys Apartment, Georgetown  
18:50 Uhr

Nachdem ich die Pizzen organisiert habe, stehe ich nun vor ihrer Tür und warte, dass sie mir auf mein Klopfen hin die Tür öffnet. Der Duft der Pizzen lässt meinen Magen knurren und ich muss grinsen. Ich grinse noch immer, als Scully mir die Tür öffnet und halte kurz den Atem an. Ihre Haare sind noch feucht vom Duschen und hängt ihr leicht gelockt über die Schultern. Sie ist nicht geschminkt und hat ein schwarzes Top an. Mein Blick rutscht etwas tiefer und ich registriere die knallenge dunkelblaue Leggins. Jesus, sie sah bezaubernd aus!

„Hi, Mulder“, sagt sie lächelnd.

Den Blick wieder hebend, sehe ich sie nun amüsiert schmunzeln, denn ihr ist nicht entgangen, wie ich sie gemustert habe. Entschuldigend hebe ich meine Augenbrauen und folge ihrer einladenden Handbewegung, um ihr Apartment zu betreten. Auch sie hat ihren Blick wandern lassen und festgestellt, dass ich meine ausgewaschene Lieblingsbluejeans und ein weißes Shirt an habe, welches ziemlich eng sitzt und den Ansatz meines Sixpacks andeutet. Ich trainiere mehr im Basketball und laufe jeden Morgen einmal um den See in der Nähe meines Apartments. Ob ich ihr wohl optisch gefalle? 

„Hi, Scully“, erwidere ich nun reichlich spät und schale mich innerlich einen Idioten.

Ich verwerfe meinen Gedanken und positioniere mich auf der Couch, während ich die Pizza auf dem Tisch drapiere. Meine Jacke hänge ich geschwind an ihre Garderobe und stelle meine Schuhe neben ihre darunter ab.

„Bier oder Eistee?“, höre ich ihre Stimme aus der Küche und ich seufze leise.

„Eistee, bitte“, antworte ich ohne zu überlegen. Ich liebe Eistee. Und ich weiß, dass Scully ihn nur wegen mir im Kühlschrank hat. Sie selbst trinkt eher Mineralwasser oder Isotonicdrinks. 

Mit zwei Gläsern Eistee kommt sie zu mir ins Wohnzimmer, setzt sich neben mich und reicht mir das für mich bestimmte Glas. Ich schaue sie überrascht an, da ich erwartet habe, sie würde sich Mineralwasser oder Wein mitbringen. Scully grinst mich wissend an und ich weiß, dass sie sich über meine Verwirrtheit amüsiert.

„Ich trinke auch gern mal ein Glas Eistee, Mulder. Nicht mein Leibgetränk, aber erfrischend“, meint sie dann ohne das ich sie direkt gefragt habe.

Wir prosten uns zu und trinken jeder einen Schluck, um uns dann unserer Pizza zu widmen. Scully hat wie üblich eine Pizza Rucola mit Hähnchenstreifen und Fetakäse, welche sie genießerisch vertilgt, während „Men in Black“ über die Mattscheibe flimmert. Ich liebe diesen Film. Meine Thunfischpizza mundet wieder und ich könnte glücklicher nicht sein. In diesem Moment fühle ich mich wirklich wohl und entspannt. Zuhause würde ich jetzt einsam auf meiner Couch liegen und wahllos durch die Kanäle zappen, um irgendwann einzuschlafen. Doch Scully hat mich wieder einmal eingeladen, um mich abzulenken.

„Ich platze gleich“, stöhnte sie just in diesem Moment und ließ sich zurücksinken, um sich den Bauch zu halten. Was man so Bauch nennen konnte. Ich meine, er ist vorhanden, aber flach. Mein Blick zuckt kurz zu ihren Händen und ich schlucke, um den Blick wieder auf den TV zu wenden. „Vielfraß“, flüstere ich grinsend und bekomme eines ihrer Couchkissen in den Nacken, welches sie nach mir geworfen hat. „Aua!“, rufe ich gespielt jammernd und reibe mir den Nacken leicht. Ein Kichern ertönt hinter mir und ich lobe mich selbst. Eigentlich ist Scully immer die Ernste und lacht weniger. Ein Lächeln schenkt sie mir öfter, aber ein richtiges Lachen selten.

Nach dem der Film zu ende ist, sehe ich zur Seite, um Scully anzuschauen, welche jedoch den Schlaf der Gerechten schläft. Ihr Gesicht ist entspannt und ein leichtes Lächeln liegt um ihre Mundwinkel. Leise seufzend beuge ich mich etwas zu ihr herüber und streichle sanft mit meinen Fingerspitzen über ihre weiche Wange. Sie sitzt und liegt irgendwie halb und halb und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass dies eine bequeme Haltung sein kann. Somit erhebe ich mich leise und nehme sie ohne zu überlegen auf meine Arme, um sie in ihr Schlafzimmer zu tragen. Behutsam lege ich sie auf ihrem Bett ab und decke sie zu. Murmelnd dreht sie sich auf die rechte Seite, in meine Richtung und drückt ihre Nase in die Decke.

Nun liege ich auf Scullys Couch, da ich zu müde bin, um noch nach Hause zu fahren und schaue mir „Miami Vice“ an. Ich denke, sie hat nichts dagegen, wenn ich auf ihrer Couch nächtige. Meine Gedanken kreisen um sie. Ihre Haare, ihren Duft, ihre Augen, ihr Lächeln… ihr ganzes Wesen einfach. Mit meinem Wahn zum Paranormalen bringe ich sie oft an ihre Grenzen und quäle sie, in dem ich mit ihr von einem Ort zum Anderen hetze und sie wenig bis gar keinen Schlaf bekommt. Wir geraten des öfteren in Gefahr, weil ich unüberlegt und impulsiv vorpreschen und sie mir blindlings folgt, um mich aus der Misere zu ziehen. Wie oft wäre es bereits um mich geschehen, wenn sie mich nicht gerettet hätte? Zu oft. Viel zu oft. Sie ist mein Engel. 

Irgendwann scheine ich in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen zu sein. Ich träume davon, wie ich mit Scully in einem Wald bin, welcher finster und unheimlich still ist. Wir jagen einem Serienkiller hinterher und befinden uns in Gefahr. Ich kann es in jeder Faser meines Körpers spüren und ignoriere alle Alarmglocken, welche in mir schrillen… Dann fällt ein Schuss und ich werde von Scully zur Seite gestoßen, während die für mich gedachte Kugel in ihre Schulter einschlägt und sie stöhnend vor Schmerz neben mir auf den Boden aufprallt. Der absolute Horror erfüllt meine Adern und ich schieße auf den Schützen, welcher leblos zu Boden sinkt, da ich ihn tödlich direkt in die Stirn getroffen habe. Meine Waffe lasse ich achtlos sinken und auf dem Boden neben mir liegen, während ich auf allen Vieren zu Scully robbe, um sie behutsam in meine Arme zu ziehen. „Scully…!“, wispere ich atemlos und streiche ihr die Haare aus dem blassen Gesicht.

„M-Mulder...“, keucht sie schmerzerfüllt und ich sehe das Blut, welches ihre ehemals weiße Bluse tränkt. Oh mein Gott. Oh mein Gott. Nein, bitte, nein! „Halt durch, Scully“, bitte ich sie angsterfüllt und presse meine Hand auf die Schusswunde, damit das Blut nicht in diesen Massen daraus austritt.

Zusammenzuckend fahre ich leicht auf der Couch hoch und keuche irritiert auf, als ich eine kühle Hand an meiner Schulter spüre. Ich blicke mich orientierungslos um und stelle fest, dass ich bei Scully im Apartment bin und sie mit einem besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck neben der Couch kniet, eine Hand auf meiner Schulter liegend. „Mulder? Alles okay? Du hast geträumt. Mir geht es gut.“ Über mein Gesicht wischend schüttle ich leicht den Kopf, um den Nachhall des Albtraumes aus meinem Kopf zu vertreiben, um sie dann anzuschauen. „Alles okay, Scully… I-Ich wollte dich nicht aufwecken. Tut mir leid“, stammle ich noch immer benebelt durch den Traum und schlucke trocken. 

„Rutsch rüber, Partner“, lächelt Scully mich nun im Halbdunkeln des Wohnzimmers an und ich mache ihr Platz, in dem ich näher zur Rückenlehne robbe. Sie schlüpft zu mir unter die Sofadecke und legt ihren Kopf auf meinen Oberarm, während ich ihr mit dem Gesicht zugewandt liege. Langsam beruhigt sich mein Puls und ich beginne mich nach und nach zu entspannen. Wenn sie in meiner Nähe ist, dann weiß ich, dass es ihr gut geht und sie in Sicherheit ist. „Danke“, flüstere ich beschämt und sie schüttelt leicht den Kopf. „Nicht dafür, Mulder“, erwidert sie sanft und gibt mir einen sanften Kuss auf meine Stirn. Mist, ich glaube, ich werde rot. Hoffentlich sieht sie es nicht. 

Sie greift meinen linken Arm und legt ihn sich über ihre Hüfte, damit sie noch ein Stückchen näher an mich rutschen kann. Oh, Jesus. Dana Scully in meinem Arm, ihre weichen Brüste an meiner Brust. Wenn ich jetzt sterbe, dann als glücklicher Mann. Danke, Gott. Behutsam streichle ich ihren Rücken und sie seufzt leise. Es klingt zufrieden und ich kann erkennen, dass sie ihre Augen geschlossen hat. Ich schließe meine Augen nun ebenfalls und bin wenig später in einen traumlosen Schlaf geglitten.

Scullys Apartment  
10 Uhr

Ich öffne langsam meine Augen und blicke direkt in das entspannte Gesicht von meiner Scully. Wow. So kann jeder Tag starten. Entspannt präge ich mir jedes Detail ihres schlafenden Gesichts ein und lächle zufrieden. Sie sieht viel jünger aus, wenn sie so friedlich schläft. Plötzlich öffnet sie ihre Augen und schaut mich verschlafen an, während es in meinem Bauch freudig ziept. „Morgen, Mulder“, lächelt sie und bewegt sich leicht, um eine bequemere Position zu finden. „Morgen, sunshine“, lächle ich zurück und sie hebt fragend eine Augenbraue. „Sunshine?“, hakt sie nach und grinst dann amüsiert. „Na, du bist doch mein Sonnenschein“, antworte ich ihr und streiche ihr sanft eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht, um sie ihr hinters Ohr zu schieben. 

„Bin ich das?“

„Ja. Eindeutig. Du bringst Licht in mein dunkles Inneres, Scully“, sage ich ernst und blicke ihr tief in die Augen.

Das bringt mir ein extra strahlendes Lächeln ein und ich beglückwünsche mich innerlich dafür. Ein 1000-Watt-Lächeln von Dana Scully war wie ein Sechser im Lotto. Oder allgemein irgendein wichtiger Jackpot. Yes, Mulder! „Hast du dich gerade beglückwünscht, weil ich dich anlächle, Agent Mulder?“, reißt sie mich vergnügt aus meinen Lobpreisungen und ich hebe unschuldig beide Augenbrauen. „Ich? No way!“ Nun müssen wir beide prusten und ich könnte glücklicher wohl kaum sein. 

„Mulder?“

„Ja, Scully?“

„Du wirst mich niemals verlieren. Egal, was du träumst und wovor du dich ängstigst. Du bist bei mir und beschützt mich. Und außerdem bin ich schon groß-“, fing sie an und warf mir einen warnenden Blick zu, als mein Mund sich bei dem Wort ‚groß‘ öffnet, um dem mit einem witzigen Spruch entgegen zu schießen. Ich schließe ihn unverrichteter Dinger wieder und schaue sie mit meinem patentierten Dackelblick entschuldigend an, was sie kurz schmunzeln lässt. „Ich passe gut auf mich auf. Und auch auf dich“, vollendet Scully ihren Satz und stupst mit ihrem Zeigefinger leicht gegen meine Nasenspitze. „Danke“, erwidere ich schlicht und ergriffen. Ich nehme ihre Hand in meine und lege sie auf meine Brust, direkt auf mein Herz. Dabei fessle ich ihren Blick mit meinem, damit sie in ihm lesen kann wie in einem Buch. Sie sieht meine Liebe, weil ich sie ihr zeige und ich sehe die Überraschung in ihren Augen stehen.

„Ich liebe dich, Scully. Das tue ich seit vier Jahren“, flüstere ich leise und sehe nicht weg.

„Oh, Mulder… Ich liebe dich auch“, erwidert sie gerührt und legt ihre freie Hand an meine Wange. Dabei bewegt sie ihr Gesicht näher zu meinem und berührt zart meine Lippen mit ihren, um mir einen zärtlichen Kuss voller Liebe zu geben.

Guten Morgen, Georgetown! Schöner kann ein Tag nicht starten!

E-N-D-E


End file.
